


General Hetalia

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Also all the pairings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soap Opera, imagine all the Hetalia characters and stuff them in this story, mafia like setting, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the little town of Hetalia, these are the daily lives of those who live there. Watch as relationships grow and crumble. </p>
<p>[A soap that will make you tear your hair out, and cry and get mad, and happy and laugh. Filled with plots and good characters, and evil characters, and hate, love, friendship, enemies, etc.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soap Opera AU for Hetalia. It's gonna be fun. 
> 
> Here's the original parts on the kink meme: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=506456745#cmt506456745  
> _________
> 
> Names: Nikolaj Sørenson (Denmark)  
> Eyolf Bondevik (Norway)  
> Eirikur Densen (Iceland)  
> Eketerina (Ukraine)

_Like the blooming flower, these are the days at General Hetalia_

~*~  
  
“You idiot!”   
  
A lamp hit the wall and shattered into many pieces. Nikolaj ducked. This wasn't the first time he had a lamp thrown at his head. “You know we have to buy a new one now.” He said to his boss and friend, Eyolf Bondevik.   
  
“I don't care.” Eyolf let out a deep breathe. “You were supposed to kill the kid, not bring him back here.”   
  
Nikolaj shrugged, “Meh.”   
  
“... Solve the problem, or I will. I won't have some kid ruining my business.” Eyolf moved to sit back down. How could the idiot do this to him? After all the long years of taking over each and every territory of this godforsaken town, the damned man, who just so happened to be one of the most important parts of the whole company, decide to think with his dick (most likely) and take in a refugee.   
  
“Hey, he's smart.” Nikolaj tried to reason, “And well, he is going to get rid of the Braginski.” He continued smirking, “Come on, I've been your faithful hit man for how long, don't start distrusting me now.”   
  
~*~  
  
“Feliciano~?” Romulus Vargas called out in a sweet tone, “Come here.” His beloved grandson hurried to the backroom.   
  
“Yes, Grandpa?” He asked, smiling a bright smile.   
  
“Where, oh, where is that little computer person we got from Braginski?” Romulus asked.   
  
Feliciano put a hand to his chin, trying to think. “Umm... I don't know, ve~.”   
  
Romulus frowned, “Feli, didn't I say keep an eye on him?” He asked, edge in his voice. He didn't want to get mad, but they needed that computer programmer.   
  
“Well, see Grandpa, I had to get something for Romano and then I realised that I also had to go get something because it is Gilbert's birthday, and Ludwig is coming by tonight to pick us up for the party, and I didn't have a card for Gil, so I went to pick one out, but there were so many, and when I came back I didn't see the little programmer.” Feli explained, “But it doesn't matter, I mean he has that tracing collar on, we can find him later.”   
  
Romulus sighed, even if that was true, he didn't like the idea of leaving the programmer alone in the city for too long. What if Braginski found out about it? The man was insane. He might blow a fuse if he found out one of his properties were allowed to roam a city.   
  
“... Is Grandpa mad at me?” Feliciano asked, using a tone that sounded like a hurt puppy.   
  
Forcing a smile, he replied, “Never, Feli. Now why don't you go get ready for the party tonight.” Feliciano nodded before leaving the room. Romulus closed his eyes as the door closed, he was getting too old for this. Soon he would have to pass his empire onto one of his grandsons and even though he wanted to give it to Feliciano, it looked like the kid would never be anything like a mafia boss. Romano, his other grandson was able to take care of himself, he didn't need anybody to take care of him; Feliciano did. Though just as he was thinking on what he needed to do to toughen up his youngest, his telephone rang.   
  
“Hello?” He asked into the receiver. He quickly sat up as the voice on the other line kept talking, “Ok, ok, yeah. I'll be there. … See you then.” Hanging up the phone, he looked towards the black mahogany door of his office, “Damn.” He muttered. 

~*~

Ivan frowned, he was deeply unsettled. He had been talking to his enforcer, Taurys, when he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Apparently Eyolf Bondevik was attempting a move on his territory. Which was completed stupid given what happened the last time. Didn't the foolish ever learn?   
  
“Of course not. If they did then they would not be considered foolish!” He spat to himself. “And of course Bondevik thinks that I'm going to let him take the ports.”   
  
“What is going on, Brother?” Eketerina asked as she came into the room. She had probably heard him muttering to himself, if the look on her face meant anything.   
  
“Nothing, sister. Go back to doing what you were planning.” He said, waving her off. She had been getting ready for a date most likely and even though Ivan had a desire to kill whoever touched his darling big sister he knew better than to say anything. “You look very nice.” He added as he looked her over. She was dressed for a proper dinner.   
  
Eketerina flushed, “Oh thank you!” Her hands subconsciously went to smooth the outfit out. The tight red dress went straight to her knees, her hair, short as it was had obviously been straightened again, and her earrings were nice, simple golden hoops.   
  
“Does Natalia know that you will be out tonight?” Ivan asked, remembering that his little sister had not liked the ideal of Eketerina dating.   
  
“Of course.” Eketerina straightened up, “I told her very simply that I was going out, and there is no amount of pouting that would change my mind. Of course I felt upset once she told me that she was no longer going to talk to me if I continued but I... I really like my date and would rather date then talk to her when she is being childish.”   
  
“That is good for you.” Ivan looked at the clock, “I have an appointment very soon, can we talk after your date?”   
  
Eketerina nodded, “Good bye and remember, if you talk with one of Bondevik's men, tell them to stay off our land.” She waved goodbye and Ivan waited until he heard her car start before picking up the phone. He listened as it rang three times before being picked up.   
  
“Listen, you and me have to speak. Now. I'm in no mood, and I need to talk.” He demanded from the get-go. “Meet me at my piers, in 30 minutes. Good.” He quickly hung up.   
  
“Sister Natalia!” He called, “I am going out, I will not be long. Keep the fort safe!”  
  
No answer but that did not mean anything. Natalia was upset because Eketerina was dating and the fact that their sister did not share who she was dating either, but she would make sure no one broke in or anything.   
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting. The milky blue sky was fading. Brown eyes looked out at sea before tossing the gun into the water. A sigh. “I should never have gotten back into it. Why did I let myself be pulled into it.”   
  
“HEY!” A shout from behind, “What are you doing here!”   
  
Shocked, Brown Eyes ran as fast as she could, her shoeless feet hitting the ground hard. The pavement hurt as it was still hot from the heat of the day, but she didn't care. She wouldn't get caught, she couldn't get caught...   
  
*End of Episode 1*


	2. Episode 1:

~*~

“We're on in ten!” Her producer yelled.  
  
Orienna Bonnefey nodded, she then began to organize her papers once more. “Tonight, once again danger in the street.” She practiced under her breathe. Though the teleprompter would tell her what to say and when, she always wanted to be prepared. “No, no, no. Danger in the streets, more on it in a minute.”   
  
“Why don't you let the big boys do the talking?” Her co-worker sneered. Looking up, Orienna put on her best smile. Carlos Machado was an asshole, she thought, right down to his clothing choice.   
  
“What? And let the viewers not know the truth?” She scoffed. Carlos made a face towards her. Okay, maybe she was pushing the boundaries with him but he didn't have to tell her that she wasn't wanted there every damn day. Plus, it wasn't her fault that he was once indebted to some questionable characters.   
  
“You know --” He was cut off by their producer.   
  
“Hey, just to let you two know, the station wants to see more smiles.” Sadiq then looked between the two of them, “Just fake one if you have to.” They did as he asked, and he rolled his eyes, walking away they heard him say “I hate news anchors, they are such asses.”   
  
“You heard the man.” She snarked.   
  
Putting his tongue in cheek, Carlos turned away from her and began to fix things around his own station. Orienna watched from the corner of her eyes, but that wasn't good enough. “I'm taken, y'know.” He said.   
  
Flustered, she responded, “Why do I care?”   
  
“Because, you keep looking at me.” He answered smirking, “And you keep insulting me... isn't there some kinda of rule sayin' if you keep pickin' on someone, you like 'em?”   
  
“Tsh!” Was all she could say before Sadiq was coming back, counting down.   
  
“And we're on in five...   
  
four....  
  
three...   
  
two...   
  
…... go!” 

~*~

“Get your feet off the furniture.” Rodriech scolded, as soon as he walked into the room. “Now.”   
   
“Keseses.. don't get your panties in a twist.” Gilbert Beilschmidt laughed, “You're sucha prude!”   
  
“Shut up, the news is on.” Rodriech whacked his longtime friend/rival on the head before pushing said offending feet off the glass coffee table and grabbing the remote.   
  
 _In other news, another body was found just outside the public beaches. This is the fourth body this month. The officials are stumped on how this could've happened as they had police officers posted everywhere._    
  
 **“Yeah it's a real shocker! 'Specially as I was just down here patrolling!”**  
  
“He's cute.” Gilbert mumbled about the blonde, blue eyed junior police officer who stood in front of the piers on the television. “Kinda hyper though.”  
  
Rodriech sighed, “Ugh.” He rolled his eyes. Gilbert was one of those people who could never keep it in his pants. If his high school memories were anything to go by.   
  
Gilbert looked at him before smirking as speaking, “Aww.. do you miss 'us' time?” Snaking an arm around Rodriech's waist, Gilbert went on, “We can always recreate it~”   
  
“Gilbert Franz Beilschmidt, if you don't get your hands off me, I will call Antonio.” Rodriech threatened as he fixed his glasses to perch upon his nose.   
  
Gilbert rolled his eyes again, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He moved back to lean against the back of the couch, though he never unwrapped his arms, “Whatever.” 

~*~

“Peter!” Raivis yelled, “Come on!” He pulled the middle school student all the way to the park area of the elementary school. Even though Raivis was in High School, he still hung out there.   
  
“Raivis!” Peter yelled. When they finally stopped running, Peter stood still watching his long time friend. Raivis moved to sit on the steps that led to the huge slide. “Are you okay?” He asked after a minute.   
  
“. . . Yeah. . . I think.” Raivis answered softly. Peter waited for him to go on. “. . . What would you do. . . if you knew something you shouldn't?”   
  
Peter frowned, “You should tell someone.” He was worried for Raivis, the kid had always been a jumpy one ever since they first met. And even though Peter was younger, he still worried a lot. “Tell me what's wrong?” He asked.   
  
“. . . I can't. I really can't.” Raivis was looking down, he was obviously scared or ashamed of whatever he knew. “Just. . . just promise you won't ever forget me?”   
  
“I won't.” Peter said as he moved to sit down next to him. “I promise.”  
  
 _-Scene Change-_  
  
“Get rid of him.” Eyolf said coldly. “He won't help us.”   
  
Nikolaj looked back into the room that held the little computer programmer he had gotten from Braginski's men. The kid was scared, anyone with half a brain could tell that. His fingers kept creeping up to circle around his neck. He was hiding something, Nikolaj could just tell.   
  
“Come on, let me talk to him.” Nikolaj tried, but he was shot down.   
  
“No. I told you to get rid of him, and what I say, you do.” Eyolf had never been this cold towards a kill or towards him. “I want him gone before Tino comes back from picking up his kid. Got it?”   
  
“. . .”   
  
“I said, got it?” Eyolf snipped.   
  
“Got it.” Nikolaj said, “Get rid of the kid.”   
  
“Good.” Eyolf began to leave before he stopped abruptly, “And next time, don't take strays. I accepted it once, that was it.” And then he was gone.   
  
“This is going to suck.” Nikolaj said as he took his gun off the holster and cocked it. It would really suck to kill the kid. The kid was just a kid. But he had to. It was his job. He'd get rid of the kid, and then he'd dump it. Of course, he'd need help so he would either get Berwald or Tino; most likely Tino, given his and Berwald's relationship. Nikolaj bit his lip before he entered the room where the kid was staying.   
  
The kid scooted his back to the wall. “W-What are you-”   
  
 **^BANG^**  
  
“Done.”

~*~

Junior Police Officer Alfred F. Jones smiled to himself as he filed away the last of the paperwork that had to do with the murders happening in his small town of Hetalian. Alfred knew that it was very important for all the paperwork to be filed correctly, so he took his time but now that it was over, he was so happy. There had been reading the coroner's report and filing crime scene evidence and then going over all the chains of custody to make sure that none of it was broken, or else it was his ass to get in trouble.   
  
“Alfred-san?” Alfred jumped, turning around he noticed his friend and roommate, Kiku Honda.   
  
Jumping up from his chair, he strode across the small bullpen, “What's happening, Kiku?” He asked.   
  
“I was just wondering if you were done with your paperwork.” Kiku said, “It is getting late, and you usually need a ride home.”   
  
Looking at the clock, Alfred was shocked. Time had really passed by as he worked. It was way passed the time to clock out! “Shit! Damn, yeah. Give me a second to get my stuff, and then we can GTFO.”  
  
“Yes. I will wait right here.” Kiku said, confused look on his face. Alfred paid no heed to that though as he had seen that face so many times since moving in with the Japanese man. Apparently, Alfred's' ways had confused him because Kiku always said that he never met anyone like him. He took it as a compliment as he always took comments like that. But, none of that matter right now, not as he got his bag from his locker. He decided that he could change most of his outfit as Kiku drove, so he walked as quick as he could back to the lobby, clocking out on his way.   
  
“Okey-dokey, let's get this pig in the pokey!” Alfred cheered as he met back up with Kiku.   
  
. . . “What?” Kiku asked.   
  
“Dude, it's an American saying, well 'okey dokey pig in a pokey' is but I'm changing it up. Can't live your whole life stuck in a repetitive motion, can ya?” Alfred responded jokingly.   
  
“It appears not.” Kiku answered almost silently. They walked out to the car, which was parked right in the front of the precinct. “Please remember to buckle up this time, Alfred-san.” Kiku reminded the other right before they got in.   
  
Alfred rolled his eyes, “It was one time dude.” He muttered but did as he was told. Alfred did a quick look behind before getting in the car. He felt like he had been being followed the entire day but he never saw anyone. “Going crazy.” He had muttered to himself today but it did nothing to curb the feelings.   
  
He had never even looked to see if someone he knew was following him, nope. That's why he never noticed the lithe figure slinking out of the shadows, hands in it's pockets. 

~*~

“You're so cold.” Nikolaj heard as he dumped the body in the water. The cold, lifeless body floated for a minute before sinking right to the bottom of the deep sea. It was a good thing they lived on a port or else, where else would he dump those he had to kill.   
  
“Ah, shut it Tino.” Nikolaj muttered, “It's our job to get rid of things that interrupt with the Boss' business, you know it.”   
  
Tino put a hand on his sniper rifle, “Yeah, but you don't have to keep sinking the bodies. Seriously, start digging graves for them.” Tino paused and lugged the rifle to his shoulder, “And stop kicking their bodies. Like they need shoe prints of your boots on them as they sink to the bottom.”   
  
“If you got a problem with it, why don't you spend the hours needed to do that; being gentle and kind and blah, blah, blah.” Turning around sharply, Nikolaj went on, “If you think you can do a better job, then shut up and do it.”   
  
“I'm just saying.” Tino said. “You don't have to be so rude.”   
  
“. . . Just get in the car. I don't need anyone to see you out with the gun.” He shooed the Finnish man away. “Damned kid, why'd you get in the way?” He asked the sea, who kept quiet with it's answer. With no answer floating up to meet him, Nikolaj began to walk away, only sparing one last look. He could swear that his job was beginning to get to him.   
  
A rustle, and a clang. A moment of silence to make sure no one would come back and then Eduard snuck out of the small crevice he had been hiding in. He was having a hell of a day and he was thankful he found that little spot. Of course, he would be even more thankful if he could just get the damned tracing collar off his neck.   
  
“Why does he have to be so possessive?” Eduard asked silently. His fingers reached up to his neck, there had to be something around here that could help him remove it. Eduard began to look around, softly cursing the fact that if he still had his messenger bag with his computer and tools, he'd be able to get it removed in no time. He'd even be able to make it read a fake area where he was. But, alas, today had definitely not been his day.   
  
“Looking for this?” A suave voice asked. Eduard paused in his looking, he wasn't going to look back. He wasn't going to look back. He didn't want to know who that – wait, that voice seemed so familiar.   
  
“Curse it.” He decided and he turned around.   
  
&End Episode 2& 

 


	3. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Names:   
> Christian = Australia  
> Michelle/Trinette = Seychelles  
> Anri/Bella = Belgium   
> Victoria = Mother Britannia  
> Romulus = Rome (Duh!).))

~*~

Eketerina smiled to her date as she walked closer to him. He got up from his chair to greet her with a hug and a kiss. He held out her chair, and she thanked him. “You are so sweet.” She said.   
  
“Well, it's 'cause you're so pretty.” Christian said sitting back down. Eketerina giggled. She had been dating the Australian for the last few months, and he was just the perfect gentleman. She had even met his siblings, which reminded her that she would never be able to introduce him to hers. “Are you okay?” He asked her as her face fell at that thought.   
  
“Ah!” She forced her smile back on her face, “I am fine. I was just thinking, sorry.”   
  
Christian waved her off, “Ah, don't be. I love me a girl who can think.” He said, before grabbing her hand. “Do you know what's important about today?” He asked.   
  
“Um...” Eketerina bit her lip, she could not remember any super important dates.  
  
“It's the day I first saw you in the hospital room. You were working as a nurseand I had gotten injured.” Christian reminded her. Smiling, Eketerina scolded herself for not remembering. The first time she met Christian was the beginning of perfect romance. She was smitten with him as she bandaged his arm all the while he explained how he had gotten koala bites on his arm. He worked at the zoo and stupidly he bet his friends that he could hold a baby koala. . . with the mother nearby. This of course did not bode well for him.   
  
“I remember. You gave me your number in case I had forgotten something while bandaging you.” Eketerina laughed, “You even put a little heart on the end of your name.”   
  
“That I did, just so you would know what I meant.” Christian acknowledged. “Wanted to make sure you knew I meant business.”   
  
Their waitress showed up with the food Christian had preordered. It was all of Eketerina's favourites, right down to how they made their special bread. Eketerina muttered a quick thank you to the waitress as she ducked her head. Had they really been going out for so long that Christian knew so much about her? She got tears in her eyes, he was so sweet, kind and caring, and there was so much that she was keeping from him. “You are just too perfect.” She whispered.   
  
“Naw, you just see that.” Christian handed her something, “But I'd love to be perfect with just you.” He said.   
  
It was a plain box that he handed her. Little and black velvet. Eketerina looked up at him, shock evident in her eyes. There was no way this was what she thought it was. They had only been dating for a few months, six at the most! He waved at her to open it, and she did, a gasp emitted from her. 1  
  
 _-Commercial break-_  

“What's your name?” Elizaveta asked as she cleaned a cut on the tan girl she had found at the docks. After catching her and convincing the girl that she wasn't going to hurt her, they went back to her apartment. And now, in the kitchen she began to notice some things about her. The girl had beautiful brown eyes and a docile look about her. “Come on, just talk to me, please?” She watched as the girl bite her lip.   
  
“Michelle.” The girl answered, “My name is Michelle.”   
  
Though Elizaveta didn't fully believe it. The name was said with such fluidity that doesn't come normally, in fact it sounded like she had said the name so many times that she eventually came to believe it. Though, she would take it. “Ok, Michelle, what were you doing on the pier?” She questioned.   
  
“I. . .-” Michelle tried to say something, but she stopped herself.   
  
“You. . .?” Elizaveta began, “You. . . what?”   
  
“You don't want to know.” Michelle muttered, “You really don't want to.”   
  
“Okay, I'm genre savvy enough to stop asking right there.” She laughed, but Michelle just looked at her. Thankfully her saving grace came in.   
  
“Eliza~” Her friend, Anrí called from the living room area. “Come on~ The IHOP closes soon!”   
  
Elizaveta gave the universal 'I'll be right back' look to Michelle before walking out to Anrí. “Hey, yeah about that. . .” She trailed off as she saw that Michelle had followed her out into the living room.   
  
“Bella?” Michelle asked, blinking at the sight of the blonde haired woman. “Is that you?”  
  
Anrí cocked her head, “Trinette?” She gasped.   
  
 _-scene change-_

Romulus coughed, the musty little bar near the town line felt different today. Though he didn't always visit the dingy bar, he did visit often enough to know what it felt like. “Hello.” He muttered to the barkeep, who just nodded back to him. Sitting down he ordered his drink, and looked around. There were very few people, mostly people from out of town there to drink for no other reason then they were passing through. Though, the lot of them apparently learned that Arthur was much a bit more loose on the rules than most bars.   
  
“Romulus.” Her smooth silky voice said, “I'm glad you could make it.”   
  
“I wouldn't miss meeting up with you.” Romulus replied, a small smirk on his face. It was true, he'd never miss meeting up with Victoria, who was the picture of perfection and the richest women in Hetalian.   
  
Victoria had her long blonde hair swept up in a tight bun, except for a few rogue pieces that always stuck out. She had on a very tight fitting business suit, and her little briefcase in her left hand. “Well, then let's get on with it.” She gestured to the backrooms of the joint telling him to go first.   
  
In the backroom there was basically nothing, nothing besides a wooden table and four chairs. You could still somewhat hear the music playing from the main area, but it's nothing if not muffled, though that was the last thing on Romulus' mind. All that he could think about was why the Defense Attorney was talking to him, willingly, when the last time that happened was over 20-odd years, and it ended with them sleeping together. He was worried that something was going to happen, maybe something big enough that it could damage the entire plan he has been working on; the one he has been molding and changing for years, but he won't voice it. Victoria is a cold bitch who would rather kill her own mother than explain what is going on to him.   
  
“Get your men to stop killing people.” She said, quickly getting to the point. “The police are getting suspicious and it's hard to try and point them in a different direction.”   
  
“It doesn't matter.” Romulus pointed out, “The cops never do anything.” It is serious though, Romano is his hitman. Romano, his little Romano, is out there and could be caught. It is very serious. He just can't reveal that to her. Victoria can not know that he, the legendary Romulus Vargas; the man who began The Business in Hetalian, is worried. She would have a field day.   
  
“Fine, well, just keep your men off the damn streets.” Victoria pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her briefcase, of course she still smokes. “I'm getting tired of cleaning up after you.”   
  
“Then stop.” He said as she began to walk away. This is how their conversations used to go. Victoria stopped dead in her tracks, so Romulus went on, “Stop cleaning up after a man you don't see anymore.”   
  
“Bastard.” She mumbled before slamming the door closed. Romulus should know better than to piss her off, because now, now she probably wants to hurt him. And the quickest way to do that, it too his kids.  
  
 _-Commercial Break-_

Feliciano smiled to himself as he got out of bed. It was well after Gilbert's birthday party, and everyone had gone to bed way early. Feliciano made sure that he was ever so quite as he opened his bedroom window and snuck out of the house. It was very important that he get to the hospital before 12:00am. As he snuck across the gardens, Feliciano heard his grandpa come back from wherever the hell he was beforehand. He watched silently as the guards nodded hello and his grandfather walk into the villa.   
  
Shaking his head, though, Feliciano continued in his quest to sneak off grounds.   
  
It was almost 11:40 when he managed to get to the hospital, and the Italian was dead tired. Sneaking off of his property was nigh impossible! Especially since he had to drive out here, and the car made so much noise! He almost got caught a whole bunch of times and he might've been caught on security –   
  
“Feliciano?” A soft call came.   
  
Feliciano brightened. “Matteo!” He smiled, waving his arms at the blonde male nurse intern. “I'm so happy that you haven't left yet, ve~”   
  
Matteo smiled back, “Of course I haven't. I have a few more patients to look over before I do.” Cocking his head, he asked, “By the way, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Well, I remembered you saying that your car broke down. . .” The Italian began.   
  
“You didn't stay up all night just so you could take me home, did you?”   
  
Feliciano blushed, “. . . sì, but I didn't want you to not have a rid home!” He added quickly. Matteo laughed lightly, which caused Feli's blush to deepen.   
  
“You are so sweet.” A quick peck on the cheek before Matteo motioned for him to sit in the small waiting area. “Stay here, I'm almost done.”   
  
“Ok!”   
  
And with that Matteo was gone, going to finish up his rounds before clocking out.   
  
Feliciano played with the magazines that were months old while waiting, just bored as the hustle of the hospital calmed down as time ticked on. 'This is probably why Matteo likes working here.' Feliciano concluded. 'It's so peaceful at night, and he gets to help people.' Of course, Feliciano was basically on the dot. Matteo liked interning at the hospital because of the midnight quietness and the fact that he was helping people, but there were other reasons.   
  
“I'm back!” Matteo said coming up from the interns changing rooms. “Do you mind getting something quick on the way to my place?” He asked.   
  
“No, I don't mind.” Feli said, “Though didn't you already eat?”   
  
Matteo looked down, “No. . . I haven't yet.”   
  
“Oh. . . bello, you know you need to eat, right?” He scolded, it was not proper to not eat, especially if one was to become a doctor.   
  
“Yes, I know. I just forgot.”   
  
Feliciano sighed, “Well, then let's get going. I want to have you home and safe quickly so you can get the right amount of rest~.” Matteo grabbed his left hand and held onto it as the waited for the elevator to take them down to the garage. It was a pretty long ride down, but Feliciano didn't mind, in fact he wished that the Canadian would do it more often. 

~*~ End Episode ~*~

 

 


	4. Episode 3

~*~

Eduard turned slowly, his heartbeat racing as he tried to place that voice. It wasn't anyone he could remember hands down, but it was a voice that was in his mind. Something in the past, someone in the past.   
  
“Eduard, do you honestly believe that  _I_  am going to hurt you?” The voice asked, sounding slightly offended, “How long have we've known each other?”  
  
“I. . . I-” Eduard's eyes widened, blonde wavy hair, cerulean eyes, and a smirk that was way too proud. “Too long.” He muttered finally.   
  
Francis Bonnefey, all around extraordinary, stood in all his glory. Francis stalked closer to Eduard who would normally try to get away but decided that he wasn't going to. Francis moved a small piece of bangs out of Eduard's face before handing him a screwdriver, “Is this what you need?” The Frenchman asked.   
  
“Yes.” Eduard was reluctant to speak to Francis as from what he heard while working under Ivan, Francis was as reliable as paper shoes in a rainstorm.   
  
“Now, now.” Francis said as he watched Eduard begin to fiddle with the collar, “What is Ivan's property doing all the way out here in Territoire de l'ennemi*?”  
  
“...” Eduard just looked at him as his fingers reprogrammed the collar to give off a false location. How could he tell if the Frenchman was trustworthy? Actually, no, the Frenchman was never trustworthy, he was slimy and he told secrets to anyone who would listen so the real question was, how much could he tell Francis without the other running off to Ivan?   
  
“Come on~” Francis said, “Just tell me. It's not like I'm going to say anything to anyone else!”   
  
“I don't believe that.” Eduard muttered, “You're like a group of old women gossiping everything.”   
  
Francis laughed, “Nice analogy, Eduard.” Though, Francis yawned a second later, “Well, I don't have time for this. I'm just trying to make sure you are okay. It's not everyday that we get knowledge that Ivan Braginski lets his little computer geek go with another mafia.”   
  
“ _we_?”   
  
Francis sighed, “Well, I've got to go, I'm busy and my restaurant needs to be closed right now~” He waved goodbye to Eduard, “Au revoir~ Don't get killed~”   
  
Eduard just stood there as he watched Francis retreating back. There was something fishy going on, but he couldn't be bothered to investigate it just yet. No, he had to lie low and somehow make his way to 55 Port Street without being seen. Looking up at the blue-black sky, Eduard sighed forcibly, well, he would just have to be very very sneaky.   
  
 _-scene change-_

Orienna walked to her car, shaking her head as if she was trying to clear her mind. In truth she was just trying to look like she was doing something, especially since right behind her was Carlos, walking to his own car. He was chatting on his phone, probably with his little girlfriend who was probably some pretty thin little model, who didn't eat and dear god, why did she care?  
  
“I don't!” She muttered angrily, “I don't care about him and his little model thin perfect blonde high heeled girlfriend.”   
  
“Hey!” Orienna looked up sharply and saw that it was Carlos talking to her. “Hasta manana.”   
  
She gave him a strained smile and a wave before getting in her car. Stupid Cuban, stupid job, stupid people. Orienna stopped her thinking, “Okay, come on, you are one of the best news reporter on the best news channel for Hetalian. Why are you pouting?” She asked her self. This was just weird. “You don't like Machado, you actually think he's scum. Stop acting like a high schooler with a crush on a boy who's dating the head cheerleader!” She spat.   
  
Just then her phone rang, “Oh who know!” She moaned before answering. “Bonjour?”  
  
Silence, before a voice said, “Meet me at the pier tomorrow.”   
  
Orienna licked her lips, “But I – Ok.”   
  
 _-Scene Change-_  
  
Alfred checked his phone again as he opened his bedroom door with his foot, he was waiting for a text message from his boyfriend but it seems like he hadn't gotten one yet. He and Kiku had gotten some quick take out food on their way back home, and during that time, Alfred had sent a quick 'I'm out of work' text.   
  
“He didn't fall asleep already, did he?” Alfred asked himself, because it wasn't like Arthur to do that. Usually the Brit didn't fall asleep until a little after midnight, which was still quite some time away.   
  
“What did you do, stop for fast food?” Arthur's voice asked from the bed, shocking Alfred, who wasn't paying attention.   
  
“Artie~” Alfred jumped to the bed, “You didn't tell me you were coming here. I thought we were going out tomorrow.”   
  
Arthur rolled his eyes before wrapping his boyfriend in a hug, “I was but then my boss decided that tomorrow I shall be working. You don't mind do you?”   
  
“Nah, it's nice to see you.” Alfred smiled, and Arthur couldn't help but smile with him. Being with Alfred just made the Briton feel much happier, most of the time, some times it was just annoying but he didn't say much given that Alfred was putting his life on the line for this small little Podunk town.  
  
“How was work?” Arthur asked, petting Alfred's head.   
  
“Good” Came the muffled reply. “Got a new case, seems like a crapper.”   
  
“Alfred-san?” Kiku's call came from behind the door, “I am going to head off to sleep.”   
  
“Night, Kiku!”   
  
 _-Scene Change-_

“And you're sure of this?” Ivan asked, twirling the phone cord inbetween his fingers, a calm expression on his face. “Hmm. . . well, then now, this must be dealt with, right away.”   
  
 _~Till Next Time~_


	5. Episode 4

~*~

Ivan cannot deal with any more stress. If he does, he is willing to kill anyone that stands in his way. But right now, after that call from Victoria, Ivan has already decided who will die.   
  
Ivan seethed, hearing about it from an outside source probably pissed him off more than anything else did. No, that was a lie, losing  _HIS_  Eduard pissed him off more, but having to hear it from someone like Victoria Kirkland – the little betrayal waiting to happen – is what nailed that final nail in someone's coffin.   
  
Ivan called Taurys into the room, asked him when if Eketerina had come back yet and when he received a negative answer, told the young man to call her back.  
  
“If I may ask, why?” Taurys questioned, but Ivan was in no mood to humor those who were supposed to follow his every order and gave him a deadly look.   
  
“Taurys, who took you in and taught you how to protect yourself?” Ivan asked.   
  
“You did.” Taurys said slowly.   
  
“And, who helped put you through school? Helped you grow into the man you are today?”   
  
“You..”   
  
“So why, why is it, when I ask you to do something simple for me, the person who has cared about you, you betray me by asking questions?”   
  
“I..-- I didn't mean it like-” Ivan cut Taurys off.   
  
“I mean, do you not appreciate everything?” Ivan's anger rose, “Did I not give you enough?”   
  
“You did, I'm sorry.” Taurys bowed his head.   
  
Ivan smiled, “Then go do what I asked.” And Taurys left the room to do so.   
  
 _-Scene Change-_

Christian frowned when Eketerina excused herself from the table, smiling at him and the simple gold band glinting in the light of the room. “I am so sorry!” She sniffled, eyes wide.   
  
“It's ok. Don't take long though.” He said, sending her an air kiss. Eketerina was something special to him, and he wanted to get her away from that crazy family of hers. See, Christian didn't know what he was getting himself into when he first started going out with her, he thought she was just a nurse, but apparently, after some heavy research, he found out that she was part of the Russian Mafia. Christian didn't judge others on what job they held, be kinda stupid to do so, but given what was going to go down in a few months time, he decided he had to get her out. Eketerina was a soft women, she didn't need to be in the middle of an all out territory war, she deserved to be on some beach, somewhere.  
  
“Ah!” Eketerina muttered coming back, “I need to go, Christian. I'm sorry, family problems. You understand?” She kissed him on the lips, “But I'll call you later?”   
  
“Of course, love.” He gave her another kiss, “Be safe.”   
  
 _-Insert Commercial Break-_  
  
Francis walked into his kitchen, the waitstaff gone by now. It was eerily quiet, not something the man liked to hear. Usually he had the last person leave the radio on, that way he could dance along to the music while he worked around in his kitchen. Francis shook it off though, and walked over to turn it on, ignoring the person in the corner of the room.   
  
“Oui?” Francis asked, once the music had begun playing.   
  
The person sighed, “Did you do it?”   
  
Francis drew a knife from the wooden knife block, “Of course I did.” He muttered, grabbing some produce from the counter behind him. “Did you?”   
  
“. . . You asked a lot.”   
  
Francis tsked, “ _I_  asked a lot? You are the one asking me to betray everything I have ever known.” He didn't want to do any more, before, he was used to being used by each of the mafia's in Hetalian but now, he just wanted to settled down and leave this world behind.   
  
“Shut up, like you've never done this before!” The sharp tongue of the eldest Italian brother, Romano sighed angrily, “You'll need to freak the kid out, I'm pretty sure that if we run him out of town, we all can go back to normal.” Romano spoke slowly, but deadly. Which was to be expected by what could be the future major crime boss of Hetalian.   
  
“Romano dear --”   
  
“Don't you dare call me that!” Romano growled, “I'm not one of those floozy's you charm, fuck and then fuck over!”   
  
Francis held up his hands in mock surrender, “My dear Romano,” He began, voice lowering, “Do well to remember who you are talking to. I'm not just someone out on the street making a name for myself like your family has done, I am true mob royalty and I will kill you.”   
  
“You forget, that I am current mob royalty and that my family made a name of ourselves by taking over yours.” Romano said, he slammed his hands on the table, “And if it's a pissing contest you want, you won't win.”   
  
“How much are you willing to bet?” Francis taunted, “How about you're kingdom... or should I call it your grandfather's? Since that's what it really is. You have as much power in this coming war than any one of those citizens!”   
  
Romano stayed silent. Calming himself before he did something he regretted. He did rely on Francis for information and other things, though he didn't like the Frenchman, too much problems and history involved. “I... just need to protect my fratello and. . . well you know!”   
  
Francis calmed himself, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face, “Do you know what was my own grandm – grandfather's downfall?” He asked the younger Italian, who shook his head, “He wanted something and for the want of that thing, he lost the kingdom. . .” Though there was a left out part that Romano didn't need to hear, he already knew. 

For the want of the nail, Gallia, which was Ly Bonnefoy, managed to lose his kingdom, lose his love and lose his son. It was horrid, a bedtime story that Romulus used to warn Romano when he was younger, a way to keep him in line. “I know, my grandpa told me it all the time.”   
  
“Then you'll know that you need to work with what I can give you, do not demand more than you can get.” Francis begun to chop some produce, “Our plan will work, Romano, so go back to playing those two and by time you've decided who you wanted, everything will have been righted.”   
  
Romano glared for a minute, staring at Francis, who paid him no attention anymore, before he got up and left. For once, Romano would admit that he was getting a little cabin fever, with the fact that he wanted to stop betraying his Nonno, but he didn't need for Francis point out that if he failed, he'd lose everything, that was just Francis' cruelness coming out to play.   
  
- _Commercial Break_ -  
  
Eyolf sighed, he didn't know how to handle anything anymore. His proverbial deal with the devil going down in flames, along with the relationships he had made growing more and more strained, Eyolf was ready to throw in the towel and explain everything to Nikolaj. The other man was one of the first people that Eyolf had grown to trust, mostly because at first Nikolaj was just someone that Eyolf's father had taken in from the streets and trained to be his protector.   
  
“You're thinking.” Eyolf's little brother, Eirikur said, sliding into a seat.   
  
Eyolf sighed again, “Of course.” He was the head of a large mafia that was failing.   
  
“Well stop.” Eirikur said, “Just do what feels natural.” 

It was easier said than done, Eyolf couldn't just forgo all the rules he set in place when he took over, he had done that once and look how that had ended up; a continuing effort to keep certain things quiet and having Berwald taking children in. Tino was a fine addition, but when he began to want things a normal person wanted, that's when things had started to go wrong. Berwald took Kirkland's kid, Peter; a feat Eyolf had been wondering since it happened, and from there, Eyolf was sure everything was spiraling downwardsand now a war with the Braginski's and the Vargas' was just going to end them, he was sure.   
  
“Brother,” Eirikur began, “Remember what Da – Father told us, 'Want not a nail, but island, and leave not a trace behind.'”  
  
“. . .” Eyolf was surprised that the younger one could remember that, given that their father went missing more than 10 years ago.   
  
“We've been so careful and the others haven't, we've got connections in the police department, they don't, we have friends in higher standings, they don't. We have the upper hand, they don't.” Eyolf watched his brother smirk, “Let's use what we've got that they don't.”  
  
Maybe his baby brother had a point.   
  
 _-End Episode-_


End file.
